Blog użytkownika:Astram21/Czasami warto wysłuchać historii drugiego człowieka...
Witam! Jets to mój pierwszy blog na tej stronie! (mam kilka innych) Więc proszę o wyrozumiałość. Noxty będę starała się dodawać co tydzień ale nic nie obiecuje. Mam nadzięję, że się Wam spodoba :) '' ''A oto kilka informacji: 1. Akcja dzieje się po Jak wytresowac smoka '' ''2. Bohaterowie mają 15 lat i wyglądają jak w Jeźdźcy smoków na końcu świata 3. Jest zamiana ról między Czkawką a Astrid. Teraz to Astrid jest wyśmiewana a Czkawka obojętny 4. Będzie hiccstrid! '' ''5. Jest Valka 6. Mają smoki na Berk lecz Astrid mieszka na innej wyspie i nie zna się z Czkawką, Mieczykiem, Szpadką, Sączysmarkiem, Śledzikiem itd. 7. Astrid ma młodszą o trzy lata siositrę Ranję (niedługo opis postaci) 8 Czkawka ma o rok młodszą siostrę Tinę (opis za niedługo) 9. Ranja mieszka na Berk - nie zna Astrid i na odwrót 10.Pojawią sie nowe smoki i postacie... To tyle zapraszam do czytania! Rozdział 1 Siedziała na polanie i myślała nad swoim życiem. Była to rozległa kotlina wśród wielu liściastych drzew, ogromnych głazów i wielu niebieskich kwiatów. No właśnie kwiaty. Nie lubiła kwiatów, nie lubiła ich oglądać. Dlaczego? Nikt nie znał odpowiedzi. Ona sama nie chciała jej zdradzić. Nie chciała, ponieważ była to jej tajemnica. Tak samo jak jej tajemnicą były smoki. Tak te przerażające bestie, których nienawidziła. Nienawidziła ich za to, że...że w sumie sama nie wiedziała. Po prostu ich nie lubiła. Aż do pewnego dnia. Tego pewnego dnia wydarzyło się coś co zmieniło jej życie o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Zaprzyjaźniła się ze smokami. Ona – nieustraszona wojowniczka, która nienawidziła tych wielkich bestii najbardziej ze wszystkich. Chciała zabić, chociaż jednego przy każdej lepszej okazji. Dostała tą szansę. Była wtedy w lesie. Rzucała jak zwykle swoim ulubionym toporem w drzewa. Robiła to bo lubiła. Ale tym razem robiła to z wściekłości. Była wściekła za to, że osoby, których tak bardzo nienawidziła dalej ją skrzywdzili. Skrzywdzili ją słownie i nie tylko. Dalej się z niej śmiali a ona nie wiedziała dlaczego. Dalej to zrobili – skrzywdzili ją fizycznie. Była przecież normalna tak jak każdy. Tak też myślała. Jako jedyna z grupy piętnastolatków nie miała rodziców. Zginęli i nikt nie wie w jakich okolicznościach i dlaczego. Wychowywała się sama od 10 lat. Gdy miała 5 lat w walce zmarł jej wujek. Była to jedyna osoba z jej rodziny… Wbijała swoje ostrze w drzewa aż nagle usłyszała cichy pomruk i grube, męskie głosy. Postanowiła, że podejdzie tam, skąd pochodzą czyjeś krzyki. Stanęła za drzewem i przypatrywała się scenie, która ukazała się jej oczom. Dwaj chłopcy mniej więcej w jej wieku stali nad związanym i to mocno smokiem. Był on duży, miał całe czarne ślepia i był biały a jego łuski mieniły się w słońcu złotem. Przypominał on jej nocną furię ale nie była pewna. Pierwsze była obojętna co stanie się z tym smokiem ale gdy zobaczyła jak popatrzył się na nią swym proszącym wzrokiem coś w niej pękło. Chciała odgonić od siebie tą myśl aby pomóc zwierzęciu lecz nie wytrzymała. Miała już przygotowany plan. Rzuciła kamieniem z całej siły w pobliskie krzaki. Chłopcy od razu popatrzyli się w tamtą stronę. Jeden poszedł zobaczyć co to było a drugi został przy smoku. Wtedy, ona wkroczyła do akcji. Pobiła jednego. Leżał i był nieprzytomny, drugi zaś chciał mu pomóc ale też go dopadła. Niestety on był silniejszy, lepiej zbudowany. Ale miał mniej rozumu. Gdy upadła pomyślał, że już mja pokonał ale wtedy się podniosła i toporem uderzyła go z całej siły w łeb. Padł jak długi. Stała jeszcze chwilę nad nim i wtedy przypomniała sobie o białym smoku. Podeszła bliżej. Duża gadzina cały czas jej się przypatrywała, w pewnej chwili zawarczała spoglądając na jej topór. Odrzuciła go w prawą stronę. Potem podeszła bliżej pyska zwierzęcia. Widziała po jego oczach, że denerwowało się a nawet bało. Pierwszy raz widziała w oczach smoka strach. Strach, który wywołała ona. Nie czuła się z tym dobrze. Wpadła na pomysł aby odwiązać stworzenie i puścić wolno. Wyciągnęła z buta nóż, który zawsze miała przy sobie. Ostrożnie podeszła do smoka. Chwyciła za sznury przy tylnych łapach i odwiązała je. Następnie zrobiła tak samo z innymi linami… Na sam koniec zostały przy pysku zwierzęcia. Gdy je rozwiązywała coś ją tknęło. Delikatnie opuszkami swoich palców dotknęła jego głowy. Poczuła ciepłe łuski. Wtedy smok cicho zamruczał. Przeciągnęła palcami pod jego szyję i wtedy nagle on padł. Nie wiedziałam co się dzieje ale na szczęście po chwili się ocknął. - jak tam mały? To już ostatnie i cię wypuszczam. Mam nadzieję, że nie wciągniesz się w żadne więcej tarapaty – mówiąc to rozcięła ostatnie powrozy i się odsunęła. Schowałam nóż i przyglądałam się zwierzęciu. Odszedł parę metrów od niej i rozprostował swoje skrzydła, które miał ogromne. Mieniły się w słońcu granatowym kolorem choć były białe. Niesamowite… I wtedy poczuła, że zrobiłam coś naprawdę dobrego. Pomogła potrzebującemu… Po chwili smok odwrócił się w jej stronę i popatrzył wzrokiem mówiącym „Dziękuję za pomoc”. Lekko się uśmiechnęła i zaczęła powoli do niego podchodzić. Gadzina ku jej zdziwieniu zrobiła to samo. Nie minęła minuta a poczuła ciepłe łuski. Uwierzyła wtedy, że smoki to wcale niekrwiożercze bestie jak myślała. Uśmiechnęła się i zaczęła mówić: -Wiesz nie spodziewałam się, że do mnie podejdziesz. Myślałam, że zaraz strzelisz ogniem lub plazmą we mnie i już po mnie a tu taka niespodzianka. Opuściła swoją rękę i patrzyła jak odlatuje… Wtedy nie wiedziała, że wytresowała alfę smoków - WhiteBlackeFury. Rozdział 1 „I przepraszam za to, że za to, że kłamałam...” ---- * Perspektywa Astrid * Nastał kolejny dzień na wyspie Kajno (nazwa wymyślona przez mnie. Jeśli ktoś taką ma to nie wiedziałam) Promienie ciepłego, wiosennego słońca wpadały przez okno do pokoju pewnej dziewczyny, oświetlając jej twarz. Jęknęła cicho i odrzucając koc na bok wstała i popatrzyła za okno. Wikingowie zaczęli wychodzić ze swoich domów. Lekko się na ten widok uśmiechnęła. Wyciągnęła swoje ubrania z szafy a dokładnie szarą bluzkę, czerwone leginsy (czy jakoś tak xd) i spódniczkę oraz naramienniki. Gdy się przebrała i zjadła śniadanie wyszła na dwór nie wiedząc co ją tam czeka. Wszystko było tak jak zawsze. Wikingowie chodzili po wyspie. Jedni oczekiwali przybycia Johana – handlarza, który był starszym mężczyzną i zawsze miał do opowiedzenia ciekawe historie np. jak to on uwolnił się z łap największego smoka na świecie czy o tym jak utonął razem z ośmiornicą… - Tak to są te najbardziej interesujące i pełne przygody opowieści Johana – pomyślała. Zaśmiała się pod nosem i miała ruszać na trening do lasu, kiedy przed nią wyłoniła się grupa jej znienawidzonych rówieśników. - Ooo a gdzie tu się nasza piękność wybiera – zapytał z ironią w głosie przywódca bandy, Maxer. Nic nie odpowiedziała. Stała dalej w miejscu gdy reszta grupy ją otoczyła. Były w niej trzy dziewczyny i dwóch chłopaków. -No słucham! Czego nie odpowiadasz na moje pytanie?! Gdzie się wybierasz?! - Nie powinno Cie to interesować – mówiąc to przepchnęła się pomiędzy dziewczynami i biegiem skierowała się w stronę lasu. Odwróciła się do tyłu i spojrzała za siebie. Maxer i reszta biegła za nią. - Szlak by ich trafił! - przeklęła sama do siebie. Wbiegła na polanę. Na tą, na której zaprzyjaźniła się z Wichurą- smokiem, którego wytresowała. Na jej szczęście smoczyca tam była. Podbiegła do niej mówiąc: - Wichurka jesteś! Prosze schowaj się rozumiesz?! Jak oni cie zobaczą wszystko powiedzą mojemu ojcu a on nas zabije! - smok tak jakby ją zrozumiał i wszedł za skałę. Na próżno. Zobaczyli go. Stanęli jak wryci w miejscu i patrzyli raz na Astrid raz na nocną furię. Niebieskooka chciała cos powiedzieć lecz Maxer był szybszy. Zaczął biec w stronę wioski a reszta grupy za nim… - No pięknie – Astrid teatralnie opuściła ręce – Już po nas Wichura. Posłuchaj. Zostań tu i czekaj na mnie dobrze? Wichura cicho warknęła co dziewczyna wzięła za zgodę. Zostawiła swoją smoczą przyjaciółkę a sama niepewnie skierowała się w stronę wioski lecz nie nabiegła się zbyt daleko... Pov. Narratora Grupa nastolatków biegła ile sił w nogach przed siebie krzycząc na całą wioskę „ Wodzu’’. Gdy dobiegli do poszukiwanej osoby Maxer wypalił na jednym tchu: - Wodzu! Astrid! Ona i ten biały smok! Wodzu ona zdradziła nasz klan! Ona zaprzyjaźniła się ze smokiem. Tym, który pozabijał nasze matki! - Nie to nie może być prawda! Nie Astrid nie zrobiła by czegoś takiego! - Niech wódź sam zobaczy – mówiąc to skierował się w stronę lasu. Ojciec Astrid i reszta podążyli za Maxer’em. Niedaleko tej polany prawie by się zderzyli z Astrid. Zobaczyła ona swojego ojca i powoli zaczęła się cofać do tyłu gestykulując przy tym rękami. - Astrid czy to prawda? - zapytał Śmiały (przydomek wodza)- dziecko powiedz coś! - znaleźli się na polanie a za skał wyszła nocna furia. - Tak to prawda. Zaprzyjaźniłam się ze smokiem! Proszę zrozum mnie! - …. Cześć!!! Jak Wam się podoba ta część? Postanowiłam, że bedę dodawać jeden rozdział w częściach. Następna będzie wieczorem. Jak myslicie co powie ojciec Astrid? Osoby, które odgadnądostaną dedykt! Prosze o komentowanie tych, którzy to czytają. Chce wiedzieć co myslicie o tej książce.Papa! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania